rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Kasta
� Kasta (Russian: Каста, Russian for caste) is Russian rap band from Rostov-on-Don. Group is led by MC and beatmaker Vladi. Other members include MC's Shim, Hamil and Zmei, as well as DJ Hobot. History Vladi, Shim and Hamil met rap music at a very young age. Vladi created his first song when he was just 13 years old. In 1995 he and his friend Tidan (Тидан) made a group Psycho-lyric (Russian: Психолирик). One year after that Shim connected to Psycho-lyric. In 1997 Psycho-lyric and other rappers from Rostov made a group with name Kasta, which was successor of Psycho-lyric. After that Tidan left the group. In 1999 Hamil connected to Kasta, then Kasta created a group Объединенная Каста (Ob'iedenionnaia Kasta) which means United Kasta, they did this because there were too many members in Kasta. Their first show was in Rostov's famous rap club Duncan and Comanchero. Formation *Vladi (Влади) — Лешкевич Владислав Валерьевич (Leshkevich Vladislav Valer'ievich). Born 17 December 1978 in Rostov-on-Don. *Shim (Шым) — Епифанов Михаил Олегович (Epifanov Mikhail Olegovich. Born 25 January 1979 in Rostov-on-Don. *Hamil (Хамиль) — Пасечный Андрей Леонидович (Pacechnyi Andrei Leonidovich. Born 19 October 1979 in Rostov-on-Don. *Zmei (Змей) — Антон Мишенин (Anton Mishenin). Born 21 January 1982 in Rostov-on-Don. In 2005, he left group "Grani" after release volume "Kipesh" and connected to Kasta. Members of "Объединенная Каста" (Ob'iedenionnaia Kasta / United Kasta) Каста(Kasta / Caste) *Влади (Vladi) *Шым (Shim) *Хамиль (Hamil) *Змей (Zmei) Западный Сектор (Zapadnyi Sektor / West Sector) *Кактус (Kaktus) *Дигер (Diger) *Майор (Maior) Грани (Grani / Facets) *Тигра (Tigra) *Тёмный (Tiomnyi) Бледнолицые Нигга'дяи (Bliednolitsyie Niggadiai / Pale-faced Rascals) *Панама (Panama) *Кальян (Kalian) *Ситар (Sitar) Песочные Люди (Pesochnyie Liudi / Sand People) *Джин (Jin) *Псих (Сайк) (Psikh - Saik) *Дас (Митяй) (Das - Mitiai) *Жара (Zhara) Discography *Каста (Kasta) - Первый удар /Ростов-на-Дону/ 1997 *Каста (Kasta) - Трехмерные Рифмы /Ростов-на-Дону/ 1999 *Объединенная Каста (United Kasta) - В полном действии /Видеосервис/ 2000 *Каста (Kasta) – На порядок выше. Сингл /Respect Production/ 2001 *Каста (Kasta) - Громче воды, выше травы /Respect Production/ 2002 *Влади/Каста (Vladi ft Kasta) – Горячее Время. Сингл /Respect Production/ 2002 *Влади/Каста (Vladi ft Kasta) - Что нам делать в Греции /Respect Production/ 2002 *Каста (Kasta) - Трехмерные Рифмы. Переиздание /Respect Production/ 2003 *Хамиль/Каста (Hamil ft Kasta) - Феникс /Respect Production/ 2004 *Каста (Kasta) – По приколу. Макси-сингл /Respect Production/ 2006 *Каста (Kasta) – Быль в глаза 2008 Music videos *Каста (Kasta) - Мы берём это на улицах /Москва/ 2000 *Каста (Kasta) - На порядок выше /Москва/ 2001 *Каста (Kasta) - Про Макса /Москва/ 2002 *Каста (Kasta) - Горячее время /Москва/ 2002 *Хамиль (Hamil) - Ростов-папа /Ростов-на-Дону/ 2002 *Влади/Каста (Vladi ft Kasta) - Ревность /Москва/ 2003 *Каста (Kasta) - Наши люди /Москва/ 2004 *Каста (Kasta) - Сестра /Москва/ 2005 *Песочные люди и Хамиль (Sand people ft Hamil) - Черви ненависти /Москва/ 2005 *Каста (Kasta) - Капсулы скорости /Москва/ 2006 *Gustavo и Влади (Gustavo ft Vladi) - Глупо, но класс /Рига/ 2007 *Каста (Kasta) - Встреча /Минск/ 2008 *Каста (Kasta) - Радиосигналы /Минск/ 2008 *Каста (Kasta) - Вокруг шум /Москва/ 2009 *Влади и Крёстная семья (Vladi ft Krestnaja semja) - Номерок / 2009 *Влади и Animal Jazz (Vladi ft Animal Jazz) - Можно всё /Санкт Петербург/ 2009 Interesting facts *There are more than 20 people in Объединенная Каста(United Kasta)Gallery External links *Official website Category:Russian Rap